horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:AkemiRowell~ :3/Deadworld, Last Humanity Hope - Capitulos 2.0
Pos ya no pondre introduccion porque me aburro *3*' Capther 0.1: The Origin. '-Sala de experimentación gubernamental, 09:14 AM- ' Presidente: Valla, valla, que tenemos aquí… El joven Andrew experimentando de nuevo… ¿Que planeas ahora? Andrew (Voltea): Ah, señor Michael, no esperaba verlo… (Deja sus guantes a un lado y se quita las gafas de seguridad) Creo que le interesara… Un tipo de virus, combine los mismo componentes de una gripe aviar y la lepra para crearla… Venga, acompáñeme (Se coloca los guantes y sus gafas) Michael (Deja sus cosas a un lado): Esta bien, te sigo… (Andrew dirige a Michael a una sala donde solamente se veían algunos tubos de ensayo regados, algunos vacíos y otros llenos hasta el tope, y un enorme contenedor más o menos de unos dos metros de alto, con una cortina color grisáceo que lo cubría, finalmente, Andrew guía a Michael al contenedor y lo deja acercarse, mientras toma una cuerda que hacía que la cortina se alzara) Andrew (Toma la cuerda): Estaba pensando en algo que lo beneficiaria a usted, esté virus, podrá ser una nueva alarma para la ciudadanía, al ser demasiado poderoso, puede cobrarse vacunas contra la inmunidad de este, subir los impuestos a la salud, cosa que lo beneficiaria a usted, y su accede a darme el 50% de los impuestos recaudados, a mí también, con usted, las puertas abiertas a la riqueza! (Comienza a jalar la cuerda, causando que la cortina que cubría el contenedor, se alzara poco a poco, dejando ver a un individuo un tanto inusual.) (Con la piel color verde, con partes caídas, dejando a la vista los músculos y la sangre recorriendo por brazos y piernas, la ropa rasgada, y de actitud salvaje a la vista). Michael (Atónito, mirando con temor al individuo) Andrew… ¿¡Que has hecho!? ¡Tú sed de poder y tu avaricia te están volviendo loco! Andrew (Su mirada cambia a una un tanto Psicópata y extraña): ¿Q-que ésta diciendo señor? ¡Esto nos beneficia a ambos! ¡Si usted accede a darme el 50% de sus ganancias, ambos obtendremos miles de beneficios en mismas cantidades! ¿¡No se da cuenta del mundo que podemos crear!? Podemos hacer un mundo donde las personas nos sirvan a nosotros como reyes solamente, ¡Por este insignificante frasco!(De su manga saca un pequeño tubo de ensayo con un líquido de color violeta) ¡Esté pequeño, e insignificante frasco nos puede llenar de poder y de riqueza! Dese cuenta, ¡Podemos ser los reyes del mundo! ¡Infectar todos los países! ¡Los continentes! (Toma a Michael de los hombros) ¡Australia, América, Oceanía, Asía & Europa! ¡5 Continentes que estarían a nuestros pies! ¡Reyes! ¡Reyes! ¡Piénselo señor! ¡Los malditos reyes del mundo! ¡Todos los que quieran salvarse de esto estarían a nuestros pies por este frasco! (Suelta a Michael y se tranquiliza)…Así que dígame… ¿Acepta el trato?' (Pone su mano frente a Michael)' Michael (Piensa durante 05 minutos y le toma la mano a Andrew): Está bien… Me convenciste, pero no del todo, aun así, acepto, (Suelta la mano de Andrew) Ahora vacúname contra esa cosa, no quiero terminar como ese tipo… (Mira el contenedor) Andrew (Sonríe): Ahora mismo señor (Comienza a preparar la vacuna para inyectar a Michael)… Listo, ahora venga Michael (Se acerca mientras se quita el saco, acto seguido, procede a levantarse la manga de la camisa) Andrew (Empieza a inyectar a Michael) (Mientras estos dos seguían con sus asuntos, ambos pensando en cómo hacer para poner al mundo alerta sin que se dieran cuenta de su plan. Sin embargo, al ambos estar distraídos, aquel individuo infectado, comenzaba a patear el cristal que lo alejaba de afuera, hasta finalmente, estar a punto de romperlo y saciar su hambre de carne humana…) Andrew (Saca la jeringa): Listo señor, ya es inmune al virus (Sonríe y mira al individuo, dándose cuenta de que esté ésta a punto de romper el cristal) Oh oh… Tome sus cosas rápido, debemos irnos de aquí (Comienza a tomar sus cosas del laboratorio) Michael: ¿Por qué? (Mira el individuo) Demonios… (Comienza a tomar sus cosas) Andrew (Guarda todo en una bolsa): Listo, vámonos, rápido, nadie debe saber que estuvimos aquí… Mucho menos que soy el causante de esto… Michael (Toma una bolsa con sus cosas): 'Mucho menos que yo estoy involucrado, soy el presidente de Arizona, que crees que me pasaría… '(Mira el cristal) Corre (Se va corriendo) Andrew (Sigue a Michael corriendo, mientras de una mirada hacia atrás, se da cuenta de que el individuo finalmente se liberó) ¡Apresúrese! ¡Ya escapo! (Sigue corriendo hasta llegar al estacionamiento, con Michael delante de él) Michael (Antes de entrar a su auto toma a Andrew del brazo): Que nadie sepa de esto… Andrew (Se suelta, sube a su auto y baja el cristal) Nadie lo sabrá… (Arranca el auto y se va) Michael (Sube a su auto, lo arranca y se va del departamento gubernamental): Nadie sabrá de esto… Marley (Con un micrófono y unos papeles en la mano): Finalmente, aquellos asesinos, creadores de mentes podridas, se desvanecían en el atardecer, marchándose a seguir con su vida cotidiana, lavando sus manos y librándose de lo que concebía aquel terrible virus, pensando arrancarle la libertad a los demás… Ah! Alé! ¿Cómo están?:3 (Se queda esperando respuestas) Maleducados -.-‘(?) Bueno, este es el piloto de la serie! Espero les guste, lo hice como en media hora xD Pero aun así, ojala les agrade, dejen sus opiniones acá abajo, por cierto, yo narre esta vez, el muy flojo del narrador está de vacaciones ¬¬’ Volveré otra vez para hacerlos reír mucho!:D Lysandro: Díganme que no estaremos involucrados en esto… Marley: Oh, sí lo estarán!>:D Castiel (Desvía la mirada): Diablos… Marley: Cállate pelirrojo teñido, en fin, hasta el primer cap.!^^ 0.2:The Beginning of the End (By Jeff ) En la lejana republica totalitaria de Landstar, en lo mas profundo del subsuelo se encuentra una base militar de nivel ultraconfidencial donde se llevaban acabo investigaciones con fuerzas mas haya del razonamiento humano, un dia estas fuerzas se les escaparon de las manos a los cientificos que las trabajan y tomaron el control sobre un mundo que no estaba preparado para ellas, esta es la historia de los acontecimientos un año antes del terrible incidente del programa "brillo negro".... (500 metros en la subsuelo de Landstar) '' Un año antes del incidente'' Coronel Arthur Macartie:''' (frente a un grupo de cientificos) señores, el dia de hoy me complasco en anunciar que una nueva investigadora se unira al equipo, por favor denle la bienvenida a la doctora Elizabeth Lazaro. '''Elizabeth Lazaro: (entrando por el gran porton de la base, un poco nerviosa) '''es un placer conocerlos a todos y el por fin integrarme a este proyecto del cual me han estado hablando durante meses, es un honor estar por fin aqui. ''Coronel Arthur Macartie: el doctor madison se encargara de mostrarle su lugar de trabajo, si tiene alguna duda contacteme''' '('sonriente) hasta entonces me despido '''(saliendo por el porton de la base) Dr. Madison: (sonriendo) 'es un placer conocerla srta. Lazaro me han contado que es un prodigio en el campo de la biologia y la bioquimica y que tiene solo, 18 años, eso es sorprendente '''Elizabeth Lazaro: (un tanto apenada) '''las personas siempre exageran cuando hablan sobre mi, no es la gran cosa lo que he echo... pero bueno, me han hablado mucho del proyecto "''brillo negro" pero nunca me dijeron en consiso porque me nesecitan aqui. '''Dr. Madison: (mientras ambos caminan por la base) '''vera se supone que de echo esta estacion militar no existe, somos el programa mas celosamente guardado por el gobierno de Landstar, y bueno... tenemos la tarea de hacer lo que ningun grupo de cientificos antes a intentado hacer. '''Elizabeth Lazaro: (dudosa) '''y que seria eso? '''Dr. Madison: '''encontrar una cura. '''Elizabeth Lazaro: (eseptica) '''una cura? una cura que?, cancer?, sida? '''Dr. Madison: '''ambas... y mucho mas (abriendo una puerta de seguridad que lleva un gigantesco centro de investigacion) nuestro deber es encontrar una cura para cada mal existente en Landstar y el mundo '''Elizabeth Lazaro: (atonita) es encerio? eso... eso es imposible!!! Dr. Madison: 'pues nuestro trabajo es hacerlo posible... '(bastante serio) 'por eso estas aqui, el coronel cree que tu puedes hacer lo que nosotros aun no hemos logrado, confian en ti mas que en cualquiera de nosotros aqui. '''Elizabeth Lazaro: '''porque? porque yo? '''Dr. Madison: '''no lo se... pero debes tener algo que los demas no, y es por eso que estas aqui, para encontrar algo que nosotros pasamos por alto y para poder terminar con todo esto de una ves por todas '''Elizabeth Lazaro: (preocupada) '''es demaciada presion para una sola persona sabes??? '''Dr. Madison: '''Lo se, y lo siento profundamente, pero no te preocupes que preciento que podremos acabar con esto pronto ya que estas aqui asi que no te preocupes por ello. '' Once meses antes del incidente 'Elizabeth Lazaro: (pensamiento) '*suspiro* esto no esta dando resultado, a pasado ya un meses desde que me uni a esta investigacion y nada parece dar resultado... por lo que se la gente aqui espera grandes cosas de mi... '''(Flash back) Dr. Madison: 'por eso estas aqui, el coronel cree que tu puedes hacer lo que nosotros aun no hemos logrado, confian en ti mas que en cualquiera de nosotros aqui. '(Fin de Flash back) Elizabeth Lazaro: (pensamiento) 'aun creo que es demaciada presion para una sola persona... debe haber algo que no estoy tomando en cuenta '(frustrada) 'pero que??? que sera lo que no tomo en cuenta??? '(accidentalmente un par de frascos con quimicos desconocidos caen juntos y se rompen) 'ooo maldicion solo esto me faltaba!!! '''Cientifico: '''no se preocupe srta lazaro le ayudare a limpiar '(mientras recoje accidentalmente se corta con un pedazo de vidrio y un poco del quimico convinado cae en la herida) 'ouch!!! '''Elizabeth Lazaro: '''Cuidado!!! rapido debemos limpiar tu herida o podria infectarse!!! '(ambos corren al lava manos pero cuando llegan elizabeth se da cuenta de que algo extraño a pasado) hmmmm? Cientifico: (asustado) 'que??? que pasa??? '''Elizabeth Lazaro: '''tu-tu herida... a sanado!!!, dejame ver el trapo con el que limpiaste el liquido '(Luego de un exaustivo analisis elizabeth finalmente encuentra algo que le da esperanza para continuar con la investigacion) Elizabeth Lazaro: (euforica) 'no puedo creerlo!!! finalmente tengo lo que estaba buscando!!! '(el Dr. Madison entra por la puerta) '''Dr. Madison: '''que es lo que sucedio aqui? '''Elizabeth L'azaro: Madison finalmente encontre lo que estaba buscando!!! '''Dr. Madison: '''a que te refieres?? '''Elizabeth Lazaro: 'mira por ti mismo!!! '(luego de revisar el microscopio, el dr. se queda pasmado al ver lo que hay) Dr. Madison: (atonito) '''es lo que creo que es?? 'Elizabeth L'azaro: (euforica) lo es!!!, esta bacteria tiene la capacidad de regenerar las celulas muertas del cuerpo a una velocidad irreal!!! '''Dr. Madison: (tomando el telefono) '''tenemos que decirle al coronel sobre esto!!! '''Elizabeth Lazaro: (feliz) 'parece que finalmente la investigacion en la que han estado trabajando por fin rendira frutos despues de esto!!! '' Diez meses antes del incidente '''Coronel Arthur Macartie: '''han pasado solo 2 meses y lo que usted a logrado hacer supera todas mis espectativas srta Lazaro, parece que su "bacteria" finalmente lograda darnos lo que buscamos desde que este centro de investigacion fue fundado hace ya 25 años atras. '''Elizabeth Lazaro: '''me siento muy honrrada de poder formar parte de esto, esta nueva bacteria lograra finalmente acabar con cada padecimiento en el cuerpo humano, es como la priedra filosofal de la medicina!!! '''Coronel Arthur Macartie: '''y digame como se llama este... germen??? y exactamente que a descubierto sobre el? '''Elizabeth Lazaro: (abriendo la puerta del centro de investigacion) '''bueno.... decidi llamarla vector lazaro, y lo que hemos averiguado es que no solo puede crear celulas nuevas en el cuerpo humano, tambien puede "resucitar" a las celulas muertas, aun no conocemos todo su potencial pero me parece que con un poco de trabajo y manipulacion genetica podremos hacer que el vector lazaro haga lo que se le pide '''Coronel Arthur Macartie: (sonriendo) '''en ese caso siga trabajando en ello, debo mantener al presidente al tanto sobre esto ('''sale de la habitacion)... señor presidente? si todo va deacuerdo a lo planeado... pues aparentemente funciona mejor de lo esperado... ella dijo que con manipularlo se podria hacer cualquier cosa... si si lo tengo (sacando un tubo de ensayo con un liquido rojo dentro) se lo enviare a sus muchachos para ver que pueden hacer... si si no se preocupe... no sospecha absolutamente nada... (risa maliciosa) '' Ocho meses antes del incidente'' (en la sala de descanso de la base) Elizabeth Lazaro: (preparando cafe) Dr. Madison: 'hola elizabeth, como estas hoy? '''Elizabeth Lazaro: (somnolienta) '''no consegui dormir muy bien el dia de ayer... asi que estoy algo cansada. '''Dr. Madison: (sirviendose un cafe) '''te entiendo, trabajar aqui puede ser muy desgastante, y mas ahora que hay tanto trabajo que hacer '(enciende el televisor) '''Presentador de noticias: '''y ahora en las noticias internacionales, tropas de landstar han logrado un avance de territorio en la guerra con Vasrra, segun imagenes de nuestro corresponsal de guerra esto se a logrado porque los aliados lograron fabricar una nueva arma de origen biologico que logro debilitar a los soldados de Vasrra, en otras noticias.... '''Elizabeth Lazaro: (intrigada) '''arma de origen biologico??? desde cuando el gobierno fabrica armas biologicas para la milisia?? '''Coronel Arthur Macartie: (entrando por la puerta) '''desde hace unos meses, no pensara que este enorme centro de investigacion se usa solo con el fin de crear la cura universal o si? '''Elizabeth Lazaro: (desafiante) '''usaron mi investigacion para crear sus armas biologicas?? '''Coronel Arthur Macartie: '''sea razonable srta lazaro, no hacemos esto con mala intencion, acaso no recuerda que ellos nos atacaron primero?, solo nos defendemos con lo que podemos... creame que desde hace tiempo que busco que esta guerra termine... '''Elizabeth Lazaro:'' (molesta) '''aun asi debio decirme que usaria el vector lazaro para hacer este tipo de cosas!!!('sale por la puerta) yo no me apunte para hacer este tipo de cosas!!! 'Coronel Arthur Macartie: '''madison calmela por favor... '(llendose por la puerta) 'tengo que mantener al presiente al tanto '''Dr. Madison: '''deacuerdo señor '(afuera el dr madison trata de calmar a elizabeth y la persuade de que vuelva a la investigacion) Elizabeth Lazaro: (enojada) 'el no debio hacer eso sin mi previo conocimiento!!! '''Dr. Madison: '''elizabeth calmate, el gobierno solo hace lo que hace para matenernos a salvo... si esos bastardos de Vasrra llegaran hasta aqui, seria el fin de la cura y de nuestra oportunidad de salvar cientos de vidas de pacientes en etapa terminal... '(toma a elizabeth de los hombros) 'podemos hacer algo bueno aqui... pero nesecitamos que te quedes... eres la unica que puede llevar esta investigacion por el buen camino '''Elizabeth Lazaro: (conformandose) '''esta bien... pero sera mejor que tengas razon... no quisiera saber denuevo que mi investigacion fue causante de muertes humanas '''Dr. Madison: '''ya veras que todo estara bien... vamos, debemos seguir trabajando... '(elizabeth y madison continuaron con su investigacion, sin saber que el verdadero enemigo no era de otra nacion... y que de echo... estaba mas cerca de lo que aparenta) '' Seis meses antes del incidente'' Elizabeth Lazaro: (alterada y molesta) 'que quieren que haga que??? '''Coronel Arthur Macartie: (en la puerta de la oficina de elizabeth junto a 2 hombres armados) '''nesecitamos que usted se conveirta en la lider de la seccion encargada del desarrollo de armas biologicas de la base '''Elizabeth Lazaro: '''y-y porque yo??? '''Coronel Arthur Macartie: '''es la unica que entiende en realidad a este... ente, otros cientificos han tratado de hacerca cargo del vector lazaro y han fallado... usted lo conoce mejor que nadie, quien mejor para modificarlo que usted. '''Elizabeth Lazaro: '''me esta pidiendo que haga algo que va contra todo lo que creo... '(desafiante)'que hay si me recuso a hacerlo? '''Coronel Arthur Macartie: '''si se reusa bueno... '(los hombres armados le apuntan a elizabeth) 'tenemos metodos para hacer entrar en razon a la gente.. ademas el dr. madison '''Elizabeth Lazaro: '''que-que hay con el??? '''Coronel Arthur Macartie: '''bueno... he notado que se han echo buenos amigos... seria una lastima que algo le pasara por su culpa... '''Elizabeth Lazaro: '''no, espere!!! '(resiganda) lo hare... creare sus malditas armas biologicas... no quiero que nadie inocente sea lastimado por mi culpa... Coronel Arthur Macartie: 'tomo la decision adecuada srta lazaro... ya vera que las cosas no seran tan malas como piensa... siempre y cuando decida cooperar con lo que se le pide. '(elizabeth se deirigia al sitio donde empezaria... las personas que la mandaron a ese lugar... no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que estaban haciendo) '' Cuatro meses antes del incidente'' (Diario de elizabeth) 'las personas que pense me darian las herramientas para hacer del mundo un mejor lugar ahora me piden que use mis conocimientos para dañar a otros seres humanos... estoy entre la espada y la pared, el dia de hoy e logrado crear lo que ellos me habian dedido desde hace 2 meses... querian un compuesto indetectable que pudiera tomar el control sobre otras personas para hacerlos dociles a resivir ordenes... me he envuelto en una guerra en la que nunca pedi estar... pero ahora lo estoy... y no hay marcha atras, me han quitado por la fuerza el nuevo compuesto, aun no esta estabilizado, pero me dijeron que debia probarlo ya, no se lo que planeen hacer, pero yo nunca me doy por vencida, mientras estoy en mi oficina trabajo en secreto en una cura para lo que yo misma cree, aun no la perfecciono, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer, las cosas que e visto aqui son horribles... experimentos para crear super-soldados, creacion de mechas, expermentos con humanos... espero poder salir pronto de todo esto, y si algo me pasase... este diaro quedara para que todos sepan que lamento lo que he echo... y que enserio espero que me perdonen por ello... '' Tres meses antes del incidente '(Diario de elizabeth) '''algo horrible a pasado, me han dicho que debo probar el nuevo compuesto en humanos vivos... esto comienza a salirse de control, han traido todo tipo de gente a la base, todos se ven tan triste y desvalidos... las expresiones en sus rostros me dicen que imaginan lo que va a pasarles, e logrado estabilizar la nueva sepa del vecto lazaro, lo bautize como el BR-Alfa-Omega, espero que si esto funciona, no tenga que sacrificar ninguna vida para darles lo que buscan... el coronel macartie, me exige dia tras dia mas resultados... comienzo a artarme de esto, pero no puedo hacer nada, esto atrapada en esta base hasta que les de lo que buscan, estoy cansada y no e dormido en 2 dias, habeces quiziera... quitarme la vida, pero si lo hago mi investigacion tomaria un peor camino, debo seguir adelante, sin importar que... debo seguir adelante. '' 60 Dias antes del incidente '''(Diario de elizabeth) las pruebas no han ido nada bien, diario se me ordena usar el BR-Alfa-Omega en nuevos pacientes, ninguno de ellos a sobrevivido mas haya de unas cuantas horas con vida despues de la aplicacion, las montañas de cadaveres son enormes, no puedo expresar lo triste que me pone todo esto, el sufrimiento en las caras de estas personas me hace sentirme como un mostruo... yo soy la responsable de todo esto, sino hubiera encontrado esa bacteria nada de esto hubiera pasado, pero el pasado no se puede cambiar, ahora debo concentrarme en la creacion de la cura, pero... hay algo o mas bien alguien que me intriga, llego con los primeros residentes y has el dia de hoy parece no reaccionar a la aplicacion del BR-Alfa-Omega, el no tiene ninguna reaccion a el, sera posible que el sea... inmune? no lo se, pero se que quiza el pueda ayudarme a crear la cura para el virus que yo misma cree, que es lo que tiene... porque no funciona nada con el, debo averiguar mas de esto. '' 30 Dias antes del incidente'' (Diario de elizabeth) 'los estudios realizados al paciente del cuarto numero 5 siguen siendo misteriosos, el aun no reacciona al compuesto, es mas que claro que es inmune a el, pero... acaso el que el compuesto se fusione con su sangre produce algo especial en el?, ayer se abrio una herida mientras le ponia su dosis del compuesto y le arrojo la sangre a un guardia, el guardia se volvio loco, tuvieron que matarlo porque los sedantes no le hacian efecto, este chico cada dia me intriga mas, no debe tener mas de 21años y tiene una fuerza tremenda, se le nota que es infeliz por estar aqui, me e decidio a llamarlo "alfa", ya que el no quiere decirme su verdadero nombre, quiza alfa sea la parte que falta en cura, sea como sea debo matenerlo con vida a cualquier costa, quiza el y yo podamos ponerle fin a esto. '' 28 dias antes del incidente '(Diario de elizabeth) '''el dia de hoy me han echo extraerle sangre a alfa despues de lo que puede hacer, no se para que la quieren pero por mas irreal que suene esto, sospecho que la usan para hacer un clon de el, para estudiarlo mejor, hoy e podido hablar con alfa en calma, me cuenta que su vida a sido muy dura, me dice que no tiene padre y nunca tuvo nada parecido a ello, escucharlo en cansino... me pone triste, pero lo comprendo... el esta atrapado las 24 horas del dia esperando a que yo venga con una aguja para inyectarle quien sabe que cosa, enserio me siento todo un mostruo, quiziera poder hacer mas por el... pero podrian matarme por ello, ahora lo unico que puedo hacer es... esperar. '' 15 Dias antes del incidente '(Diario de elizabeth) '''el dia de hoy he notado que alfa esta mas animado de lo normal, me cuenta sobre cosas que quiere hacer, me dice como le gustaria hacer un mundo mejor, el comparte la misma vision que yo, el tambien quiere hacer un mundo mas ameno, me dice que el estar encerrado no lo detendra por mucho tiempo, no se que significa eso, pero cada ves que me lo dice sonrie, algo extraño en el, pero estoy feliz por el, me hace sentirme que no estoy tan sola despues de todo, aunque muchas veces lo he visto y pareciera que siempre piensa en algo, sea lo que sea, si es para ayudar al mundo... espero que sus deseos se cumplan. '' 48 Horas antes del incidente '''(en la celda de alfa) Elizabeth Lazaro: 'hola alfa, como te sientes el dia hoy? '''Alfa: '''muy bien doctora, creo que se podria decir que falta poco para que uno de los mas grandes cambios que cualquiera de nosotros haya visto suceda, debo admitir que estoy bastante ansioso por esto... '''Elizabeth Lazaro: '''sera que finalmente te animaras a decirme que es lo que significan esas palabras tuyas? '''Alfa: '''todo a su tiempo mi querida doctora, todo a su tiempo, vaya a casa o a donde quiera que usted descanze y tome una buena siesta, es probable que la nesecite... la veo cansada '''Elizabeth Lazaro: '''si, no he dormido muy bien que digamos, pero en fin '(sacando una geringa) 'estoy aqui para darte tu dosis diaria de... '''Alfa: (remangandose la chaqueta) '''ya lo se doctora ya lo se, solo hagalo tengo cosas en que pensar el dia de hoy... grandes cosas '''Elizabeth Lazaro: (termina de ponerle la inyeccion y procede a salir de la celda) '''te dejare solo que reflexiones en tus ideas alfa '''Alfa: '''que le vaya bien doctora '(con una sonrisa maliciosa)... '''Coronel Arthur Macartie: (enfadado) srta lazaro espero que el dia de hoy deje de hablar con los pacientes y me diga algo productivo por una vez!!! 'Elizabeth Lazaro: (checando una libreta de apuntes) '''los resultados no parecen estar cambiando, la tasa de mortalidad en los pacientes y alfa aun es el unico caso aislado '''Coronel Arthur Macartie: '''estoy harto de esto '(furioso) 'sera mejor que me de mejores resultados o me encargare de mostrarle cual es su posicion en esta base!!!! '''Alfa: '''hey gorila!!!, deja de gritarle a la pobre chica, ella hace lo que puede... yo no veo que tu muevas un solo dedo '''Coronel Arthur Macartie: '''sera mejor que te calles ahora mismo basura!!! '(frente a alfa) 'puede que decida abrirte para saber que hay dentro de ti en cualquier momento '''Alfa: '''te reto a que lo hagas '''Coronel Arthur Macartie: '''se acabo '(furioso) 'no me faltaras al respeto otra vez gusano!!! dentro de 2 dias voy a diseccionarte y lloraras como una niñita por tu libertad!!! '''Alfa: '''no me asustas anciano '(desafiante) 'te apuesto a que estaras muerto antes de siquiera poder tocarme '''Coronel Arthur Macartie: '''pues a ver quien de los 2 es el que termina muerto pequeña ramera... '' 12 Horas antes del incidente '''(en la celda de alfa) Elizabeth Lazaro: 'porque lo hiciste alfa, ahora el te matara... porque me defendiste??? '(sollosando) Alfa: 'tranquila eli... el no podra ni tocarme, te prometo que en menos de lo que crees todo esto terminara '''Elizabeth Lazaro: ' '(con una lagrima rodando por su mejilla) '''solo lo dices para acerme sentir mejor '''Alfa: '''todo estara bien eli, para cuando llegue mañana en la mañana... todo el horror que ves a tu alrrededor habra terminado... te lo prometo '(acariciando la mejilla de elizabeth) '''Elizabeth Lazaro: (llorando un poco) alfa no quiero perderte... 'Alfa: '''y no lo haras eli... todo estara bien... todo lo que pasara... es para bien... '' 5 de octubre: el incidente '''(por la madrugada se ve una figura dejando caer un liquido desconosido en el suministro de agua de la base... al amanecer, el 80% de los prisioneron ya han tomado agua de las llaves asi como el 70% del personal ha echo lo mismo, a las 11:34 AM el sujeto Alfa es llevado al quirofano para su neutralizacion... la operacion nunca se llevo acabo... a las 11:58 AM las primeras revultas de prisioneros furiosos e iracundos suceden, el personal de seguridad es ineficiente repeliendo a las hordas y perecen ante ellos... las 12:55 PM en punto... el verdadero horror... se desata) Elizabeth Lazaro: (corriendo de manera insasible por los pasillos de la base mientras observa a su alrrededor un horrible panorama) 'sabia que tarde o temprano algo saldria mal '(con un tubo de ensayo con un liquido azul en la mano) 'tengo que llevar esto al hala omega de inmediato!!! '(en lo alto de las celdas aparece una figura rodeada por cientos de los presos pero ninguno le ataca, en su brazo izquierdo esta el gravemente herido coronel macartie) '''Elizabeth Lazaro: (mirando la imagen con horror) '''alfa!!! '''Alfa: (mirando desde lo alto a elizabeth) '''ooo... hola pequeña eli '''Elizabeth Lazaro: '''que rayos fue lo que sucedio aqui??? '''Alfa: '''te dije que pronto mejoraria las cosas, ahora todos son libres, y lo unico que falta es eliminar a una ultima amenaza... '''Coronel Macartie: (forzegeando con alfa) '''no te saldras con la tuya pedazo de porqueria!!! cuando esto se sepa tu y tus lemuridos conoceran el poder militar de landstar!!! '''Alfa: '''yo no abriria la boca coronel, ahora mismo mi contacto el cual por cierto lo odia con todo su ser, esta exparciendo mi sangre en el suministro de agua que alimenta a toda landstar, en menos de 12 horas medio pais estara a infectado y en 24... los alrrededores tambien lo estaran... que lastima que usted no vivira para ello, parece que sus pricioneros tienen hambre y usted se ve delicioso a sus ojos '''Elizabeth Lazaro: (gritando) '''alfa que es lo que has echo??!!! '''Alfa: '''crear un mundo mejor eli... con el tiempo lo entenderas, pero por ahora te dare la oportunidad de irte, hazlo antes de que prisioneros desidan comerte tambien... '(elizabeth corrio lo mas rapido que pudo a el hala omega donde estaba su plan de contingencia) Alfa: 'una ultima frase antes de morir coronel?? '''Coronel Macartie: '... que te den!!! 'Alfa: (lanza al coronel hacia el emjambre de prisioneros abajo los cuales proceden a desmembrarlo pieza por pieza y a devorarlo vivo) '''los mismo le deseo a usted coronel... lo mismo le deseo '(elizabeth en el hala omega, preparaba su plan de contiengencia, preparo una bolsa con productos qumicos que le ayudarian a sobrevivir y preparo a la ultima esperzansa de la humanidad) Elizabeth Lazaro: 'A.R.M.A!!! ACTIVATE!!! '(una robot de aspecto humano salio de una capsula) Elizabeth Lazaro: 'excelente, sujeto omega activate!!! '(de otra capsula salio una androide en la cual elizabeth deposito el tubo de ensayo con el liquido azul) Elizabeth Lazaro: 'arma nesecito que protejas con tu vida al sujeto omega y bajo ninguna circunstancia le reveles que ella tiene la cura, protegela con tu existencia '''A.R.M.A: '''entendido srta lazaro, directiva primaria activada, proteger al sujeto omega '' Notas finales '(Diario de elizabeth) '''finalmente mi mayor termor se hizo realidad, alfa a tomado el control, nunca comprendi sus palabras de reveldia... ahora veo que el significado era venganza... dios que he echo... cree a un mostruo... a alguien peor que yo... eso es algo que nunca podre perdonarme, pero puedo intentar arregrarlo, la ultima esperanza de la humanidad yase en manos de aquellas en las que mas confio... ahora que yo cree esto, me toca sobrevivirlo... algun dia debere ver a alfa denuevo, y ese dia estare preparada, el destino no puso a alfa en mi camino, el destino no lo convirtio en un mostruo... la humanidad lo hizo... ahora nos corresponde pagar la cuenta... no se lo que me deparara el futuro... pero el presente es ahora, y lamentandome no sobrevivire a el, ya nada se puede cambiar... pero puedo corregir lo que hize, y no descanzare... hasta que lo haga... '(elizabeth cierra su diario mientras se aleja se logra divisar a lo lejos una cuidad en ruinas despidiendo humo y fuego mientras un grupo de infectados la ataca) Capther 01: The Panic Just Beginning 06:56 A.M, Distrito de Arizona. Se podía divisar a una chica de cabellos castaños en la entrada. Llevaba su cabello suelto, se notaba que no había amanecido con el pie derecho. Llevaba una pequeña mochila en vano. Dando a entender que había entrado a aquel colegio tan prestigiado de Arizona. Rápidamente recogió su cabello en dos pequeñas trenzas que se unían en el centro de su cabeza. -Con que esté es el famoso instituto ¿Eh?...No tiene nada de maravilloso. El timbre de la campana, que indicaba la entrada a clase había sonado. Y ella se limitó a dirigirse a su salón. {Akemi POW} Entre a mi salón. Llevaba algunos minutos de retraso, así que al llegar, todo el mundo me vio de una rara manera. Parecían querer fulminarme con la mirada a causa de mi retardo. La profesora, quien estaba en su escritorio hizo lo mismo, sin embargo, lo hizo de una manera más sutil. Ella me pregunto: -Señorita. Tiene 10 minutos de retraso ¿A qué se debe? -Realmente, no le incumbe.-Respondí. La clase entera fijo su mirada en mí. -Con que siendo insolente con la maestra ¿Eh?-Dijo- Retírese del salón, vuelva en la siguiente clase. -Ok- Respondí. Arroje mi mochila dentro del salón, callo a los pies de una chica. Tenia el cabello de color entre rosado y blanco, con unos lindos ojos purpura.- Eh tu- Le dije.- Cuídamela. -No soy sirvienta.-Respondió ella, la ignore completamente, y me marche del salón. {Narración normal.} ''' '''07:12 AM, Distrito de Arizona, 29 Km de la escuela. -Eh, Emily, apúrate. Nos alcanzaran en cualquier momento si vas tan lenta. -L-lo siento Arma, e-estoy cansada.- Dijo una chica vestida con un vestido color purpura, gafas de aumento y ojos del mismo tono de su vestido. -Está bien, descansemos aquí.- Dijo la otra, cuyo cabello era de color verde y con un largo hasta sus hombros. Con una vestimenta bastante peculiar. Está se sentó en el piso, junto a la otra chica, que ya se había adelantado a hacer lo mismo. -¿Crees que nos salvaremos Arma? -Lo haremos, tranquila.- Dijo y abrazo a su compañera. 07:42 AM, Distrito de Arizona, Instituto Lightway. ' '{Gareki POW} ' Esa chica sí que era rebelde. Había arrojado la mochila a los pies de Hiyori, sin saber lo molesta que se pondría. Bueno, es nueva. Quizá deba ir a buscarla… No, me arriesgaría a un reporte por salir de la clase. Da igual. El joven se paró de su asiento y se aproximó al escritorio. -Profesora, ¿Puedo ir a la enfermería? Creo que me duele la cabeza, necesito una aspirina. -Está bien Komuro, vuelve rápido.- La mujer saco un pase de un cajón del escritorio, se lo entrego al chico y este salió del salón. Bajé las escaleras y comencé a buscar a la chica. Ni siquiera me sabía su nombre, recorrí toda la escuela. El único lugar que me faltaba era la azotea. Fui y efectivamente, ahí estaba, había soltado su cabello y el suéter gris que llevaba se lo había quitado. -Hola.-Dije-Gran coraje al responderle a la maestra y haber tirado tu mochila a los pies de Hiyori. -Gracias.- Dijo en tono secó, sin voltear a verme. Decidí sentarme a su lado. -Me encanta la vista…- Dije, no sabía que tema de conversación agregar. -Sí, es linda.- Dijo ella. De repente, ambos pudimos observar algo en el portón de la escuela.- ¿Qué es esa cosa? -Ni idea…-Contesté, realmente era raro, esa cosa estaba apoyada en el portón.- Creo que es un tipo borracho, nada grave. -Sí, tienes razón.- Dijo aliviada. Ambos logramos ver a los maestros que se acercaban a controlar la situación, el profesor Montana se acercó y aparto al sujeto de la cerca. Esté sorpresivamente lo mordió, desde donde estábamos, logramos ver la sangre. -¿¡Viste eso!?- Dijimos al unísono. -¡Vamos por ayuda!- Dijo y se paró de repente. -¡Adelántate, te sigo!- Conteste y ella se fue corriendo. Era realmente veloz. Me dirigí a una puerta cualquiera en busca de algo para defenderme. Tome un bate de Baseball para mí, y para ella, le quite el palo a un trapeador, dejando una punta de metal algo filosa para ella. Diablos, olvide preguntar su nombre. Daba igual ¡Concéntrate Gareki! '{Akemi POW} ' Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta el salón de clase, cuando llegue, estaba agitada. Todos posaron sus miradas en mí. Diablos, ¿Era tan necesario hacer eso? -Todos, ¡Hagan una barricada con las sillas! ¡Hay algo allá afuera y no es bueno! ¡Eso mato a un maestro!- Dije, nadie me hizo caso. En ese momento, el chico de la azotea llego. Me entrego un palo con punta filosa, mientras el llevaba un Bate. -¿Qué les dijiste?- Me susurró. -Lo que paso.- Respondí con el mismo tono de voz. -¡Escuche todo el mundo!- Dijo el golpeando su bate contra la puerta.- ¡Hay algo allá afuera, no sabemos qué diablos es, pero no es bueno! ¡Hagan una estúpida barricada en la puerta para que no entren esas cosas o todos nos iremos al demonio!- No sabía si estaba nervioso, o si estaba molesto. En ese momento, sonó él Alta voz. ''“Jóvenes alumnos y alumnas, se les informa que en estos momentos, hay violencia en la escuela. No se alarmen, sus profesores les dirán que hacer. Manténganse en calma y no hagan escanda… Ah ¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos? ¡No! ¡No! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No! ¡No te acerques! ¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Atrás! ¿¡Que haces!? ¡No! ¡No me comas! ¡No! ¡¡¡No!!!” ''Y fue ahí donde el caos estallo. Todo el mundo salía huyendo del salón. Tome al chico de la mano. Estaba nerviosa. -Necesitamos salir de aquí.-Dijo -¿A dónde diablos iremos?- Pregunte. -La azotea, podemos hacer barricadas ahí, pero ahí que ir antes de que se propague.- Tomo mi mano y salimos corriendo de ahí. '{Narración normal} Ambos chicos salían huyendo del salón, dirigiéndose a la azotea, donde estarían a salvo. Fue ahí cuando los vieron, unas grotescas criaturas. Tenían la piel color verde y se les notaba parte del musculo eh incluso los huesos. Sus ojos estaban en blanco y tenían la ropa rasgada. -¿¡Qué diablos es eso!?- Pregunto ella. -No tengo idea, ¡Pero corre!- El volvió a tomar su mano y huyeron de ahí, tratando de esquivar a la mayoría de esos individuos. No fue hasta que se vieron acorralados por dos de ellos que se colocaron dándose la espalda el uno al otro. Cada uno con un enemigo en frente. {Akemi POW} ' Fue hasta que nos acorralaron dos cosas que me di cuenta para que era aquel palo. Lo alcé y lo encaje en la cabeza del sujeto, mientras el chico sin nombre golpeaba la cabeza de la otra cosa con su bate. Se acercaron más y más fue ahí donde comenzó el verdadero enfrentamiento. Yo los apuñalaba en la cabeza, y el otro tipo los golpeaba con el bate. Finalmente, solo quedaban 04. -¿¡Cómo te llamas!?- Me pregunto, cierto, no había dicho mi nombre. -¡Soy Akemi Yuuki, es un gusto!- Dije y apuñale una de esas cosas en el estómago, y al que estaba atrás, le di con el pico en la cabeza. Saque al otro tipo del palo y lo apuñale. -¡Yo soy Gareki Komuro!- Dijo mientras finalmente golpeo por última vez a la cosa esa en la cabeza. Teníamos es camino libre al fin. Nuestras ropas, tanto las de Gareki como la mía, estaban llenas de sangre, me volvió a tomar la mano y salimos huyendo de ahí. '{Narración normal.} ' Ambos chicos retomaban su camino hacia la azotea, mientras corrían, lograron captar un grito de ayuda. Akemi tomo la mano de Gareki mientras lo dirigía hacia el lugar de los gritos. Había una chica, de no más de 1.60, delgada, su cabello era entre castaño y pelirrojo, lo llevaba suelto. -¡¡¡Ah!!!- Grito. Akemi tomo el palo y atravesó a varios sujetos de los que acorralaban a la chica por el estómago, tiro todos al piso, dejando a todos uno sobre otro, y antes de que pudieran levantarse, piso las cabezas de todos al mismo tiempo, dejando sus zapatos y parte de sus tobillos empapados de sangre. -Ahí va mi par de zapatos nuevos- Dijo la castaña. -¡Calla y ayuda!- Le grito Gareki, quien golpeaba a varios de esos sujetos en la cabeza, ella hizo lo mismo que la última vez, los atravesó por el estómago y los dejo uno sobre otro. Está vez, Gareki los había golpeado con el bate, dejándolo empapado de sangre. Akemi levanto a la chica, se podía ver que lloraba. -Tranquila. Ya paso todo.- Ella dirigió su mirada a Gareki.- Necesitamos llevarla con nosotros, necesitamos sobrevivientes. -Tráela.- Dijo el con un tono secó en la voz. -Vamos, amm…-La chica hizo una pausa. -H-Hethsuki… S-soy Hethsuki.- Dijo algo nerviosa. -Espero que sepas correr Hethsuki.-Dijo Gareki. Tomo de la mano a Akemi, quien llevaba sujeta la mano de la otra chica y comenzó a correr hacia su destino inicial. Al llegar finalmente a la azotea, los 03 pudieron observar a Hiyori, la chica del salón. Un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, no media más de uno 1.75, y una chica de cabellos purpuras, realmente largos, con ojos del mismo color y un cuerpo bien formado. Los tres luchaban contra los sujetos. -¡Maldita sea, si no ayudaran lárguense!- Grito el chico. Akemi tomo iniciativa y con su palo, tiro a varios individuos de la azotea. Gareki luchaba junto a la chica de cabello purpura. Y Hethsuki, quien en el camino tomo un pedazo de manera largo. Luchaba junto a Hiyori, quien se defendía con una mitad de palo de escoba. Cuando finalmente no hubo señal de los individuos. Los seis comenzaron a tomar cosas al azar y hacer una barricada en la azotea. Cuando finalmente terminaron, subieron a lo más alto y se sentaron. -Ahora, alguien dígame ¿¡De dónde diablos salieron esas cosas!?- Grito Hiyori. -Cállate, parece que el ruido los altera.- Dijo Gareki hablando en voz baja, observando las reacciones de los sujetos con los gritos de Hiyori -No sé ustedes, pero para mí, son Zombis.- Dijo el chico.- Por cierto, me llamo Marco. -Somos Akemi, Gareki y Heth…Heth…-Decía Akemi, señalando a todos, sin poder pronunciar el nombre de Hethsuki. -Hethsuki.- Dijo ella. -Ah, sí, Hethsuki.-Finalizo Akemi. -Yo soy Saeko, y por lo que parece, a Hiyori ya la conocen.- Dijo la chica de cabello purpura. -Sí, va en mi clase.- Contesto Gareki. Mientras charlaban, se podían escuchar crujidos. Hasta que se escuchó como si una estructura se rompiera. -¡Rompieron la barricada!- Grito Gareki, quien fue abofeteado por Hiyori -¡No grites tonto!- Dijo ella, con un grito leve y bajo. Todos tomaron sus armas y comenzaron a pelear, cada uno con su método de lucha. '{Akemi POW} Rompieron la maldita barricada, sabía que no resistiría. Salimos al ataque y comenzamos a luchar. Hice lo que hacía últimamente, metía a un puñado de “Zombis” Como los llamo Marco, los dejaba en el piso y encajaba el pico en su cabeza. Pero esta vez, no funciono, tome solo a uno, era exageradamente pesado, así que no controle el palo y caí al piso, esa cosa se deslizaba hacia mí, los demás estaban ocupados no podía distraer a nadie. Era el fin para mí. Eso creí hasta que se escuchó el ruido de una motocicleta que subía por las escaleras a gran velocidad. En está iba montada una chica. Llevaba un puñado de Zombis tras de sí. Llevaba un casco también, así que no podía verla. Toda la horda que llevaba tras de sí la seguía frenéticamente, ella freno bruscamente y todos en un mal reflejo, no frenaron y cayeron de la azotea de la escuela, paso por el lado mío, saco un arma y le disparo al Zombi de mi palo, lo tomo, lo tiro de la azotea, me dio el arma y se sacó el casco. No podía ser… -Hola hermanita. '{Narración normal} ' Aquella chica era bastante similar a Akemi, su cabello era un poco más oscuro, su cuerpo estaba también claramente más desarrollado, era unos años mayor. -Todos síganme, nos espera una camioneta para huir allá abajo.- Dijo. -Yo no te sigo.- Dijo Akemi.- Tu no me mandas Azuru. -Aww, la pequeña rebelde. Dijo la mayor. Me da igual, tú te vienes.- La tomo en brazos y salto de la azotea, aterrizando de pie. Todos se atrevieron a hacer eso. Finalmente abajo, la tensión se reanudo. -¿A dónde diablos vamos?- Pregunto Akemi. -Un refugio, a las afueras. Está solo, la infección aun no llega allá.- Contestó Azuru -¿Cómo está la abuela? -Muerta.- Contesto Azuru fríamente. Gareki tomo la mano de Akemi, quien estaba en Shock y la llevo de la mano hasta llegar a la camioneta. Al llegar, todos subieron. En está había una persona. Un chico de cabellos negros, llevaba una camisa negra y un suéter azul. -Hola Omithsu.- Dijo Akemi, al parecer, estos ya se conocían. -Hola.- Contesto el fría mente, los seis subieron a la camioneta, la cual era para 07 personas, iban excedidos por una, así que Marco cargo a Hethsuki sobre sus piernas mientras iban en la parte media del auto, con Hiyori sentada a un lado, junto a Saeko. Akemi y Gareki iban hasta la parte de atrás. -¿Quiénes son esos dos?- Pregunto el en voz baja. -Ella, por desgracia, es mi hermana. Azuru, ese es su amigo, Omithsu.-Contesto ella.-Ah. Estuvieron en la camioneta durante mínimo dos horas y media, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron en una enorme casa abandonada. -¿Segura que no hay nadie aquí?- Pregunto Omithsu a Azuru. -Segura.- Ella tiro la puerta de una patada y entro a la casa, dio tres tiros al aire con su arma para asegurarse de que no había nadie ahí. No salió nada.- ¿Ahora me crees? -Sí. Contesto él. '-02:13 PM, distrito de Arizona. A 03 Km y medio de la casa.-' -Arma…-Pregunto Emily, algo cansada. -¿Qué pasa?- Contesto la otra angustiada. -¿Esto se acabara algún día verdad? -Lo hará, tranquila.-Tranquilizo Arma a su compañera. Categoría:Entradas